darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Movario
He knows a thousand arcane secrets, every one of which would drive you mad. He knows a thousand and eight arcane secrets, every one of which would drive you mad. }} Movario is a mage, scholar and treasure hunter initially found in the Dorgesh-Kaan South Dungeon. He is accompanied by his assistant Darve, a Khazard soldier. When attempting to speak to him a conversation between himself and Darve is overheard that explains he is looking for a powerful source of energy within the area. He was employed by Lucien to find the Stone of Jas, although he felt little loyalty to the Mahjarrat, and was more interested in the possible scientific breakthroughs rather than the monetary rewards. Prior to While Guthix Sleeps, he is located in the dungeon. You need a Mithril grapple, Crossbow, 80 Agility, 80 Ranged, and 80 Strength to reach Movario. At the start of the agility course, grapple pylon and he is on the first island. He can be pickpocketed for a Pendant of Lucien. If you already have this in your possession you will be told that his pockets are empty. You receive 0 thieving xp for pickpocketing him. He is referenced in the Armadyl communiqué which identifies him as a treasure hunter employed by Lucien to find the Staff of Armadyl. Idria suspects that he has something to do with Lucien's new strategy for obtaining the closely guarded artefact. He has a major role in While Guthix Sleeps, in which his efforts to find the "power source" for his master come to a conclusion. Ultimately, it is revealed that the "power source" Lucien was searching for is the Stone of Jas, an artefact that Guthix made use of to construct the world and introduce magicks into it. With it, the Mahjarrat hopes that he will be able to assume control over the regulation of life itself, in addition to absolute authority over all of the magicks in the realm. After the user defeats the Balance Elemental that guards the Stone of Jas, Movario appears with his bodyguard and commends the hero for his contribution to their quest. They ultimately flee from the Ancient Guthix Temple at the end of While Guthix Sleeps, having lost their bid to receive more time with the artefact when Lucien arrives and secures it for himself. It is revealed that Movario's loyalty to Lucien is not unwavering, as he covets the stone for his own ambitions. In While Guthix Sleeps, it is revealed that Movario's base is located underneath the Khazard Battlefield. Reading the notes found in his base is required to continue the quest. During Ritual of the Mahjarrat, Movario is found in the southeast corner of the Mahjarrat Ritual Site, where he is continuing his search for the Stone of Jas. After the quest is complete, he can be found studying the residue left by the Stone of Jas near the Bane ore mine in the Glacor Cave. He can provide information about the glacors. Dialogue Trivia *His examine option is a reference to of The Order of the Stick. nl:Movario Category:Wizards